Remember Her
by The Mad Otter
Summary: Hermione Granger was and always will be an know-it-all Gryffindor, one that saw the goodness of people even when it was easier not too. I just wished I had the chance to make her name Hermione Malfoy instead, though it too late now and that will be my last regret.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to JK Rowling.**

He hated her. Despise would be more accurate.

Not because of who she was as a person, that kind-hearted, some times annoying, intelligence strong independent women.

But who she was in society, a muggleborn, mudblood his mind corrected his father would says she an mudblood, a friend to the boy-who-lived. Who couldn't do any better than a dead-end career in the ministry at a low level where she couldn't do anything constructive than breed Weasleys.

How he hated Harry Potter, even more than Weasley which was a surprise because it was his fault that she was here. He could not keep his mouth closed and she had to pay the price. It was his fault that he could finally say that her blood was no different to the blood running through his veins.

Why? You may ask it's because he left her.

HE

LEFT

HER!

To be at the mercy of his crazy aunt, who just to please her master. It was not right, she was suppose to be in the library reading not running around with _him_ across the country. She should be as safe as she could possibly being an mud-no muggleborn.

But life hated him, wanted to see him suffer, to make him see the wrongs of his ways. To see her suffer because why not, it would make hum feel disgusted with himself for what he believed, used to believe in.

His eyes were filling with tears as he stood over her broken body, he could feel his mother hand on his shoulder preventing him from doing any that would kill them all. He had to protect his family, no his mother he couldn't really care about the man he call his father, from Voldemort, no matter the price. Which in this case was her.

"WHERE HAS HE GONE?"

Bellatrix yelled at her, her wand aiming at her chest, a crazed look in her eyes, I then realize what the look was, she wanted to kill her. I couldn't watch that happen, yet I couldn't do anything nor look away from her.

Her-no I have no right calling her that not when I have betrayed her, Granger sat up which took a lot of effort, blood coming out of her arm and the right side of her face, making her brown curly hair stick to it, then she looked at Bellatrix straight in the eyes which not hatred but determination.

She wouldn't tell, she would be the damn Gryffindor I knew she was, looking into her death with calmness that I could never imagine. I once admired her bravery but now I wished she was more like an Slytherin by protecting herself rather than her friends.

"I will never tell. Even as you break me, you will never know. So kill me, you already know he won't come back for me. I didn't allow him to just in case."

She would give up her life for him, how many more people will have to for the light side of the war? In the end is it worth it? To be a nameless person lined up to die for a cause. It made him sick but his respect went to her. She knew she had a chance to be capture but gave up the chance to escape to make sure he got out safely. She shouldn't have been an Gryffindor but an Hufflepuff, maybe then she wouldn't have gotten into this situation.

"I won't kill you just yet but my Lord would want to see this act of courage. Any last words from the little wittle mudblood before her nightmare begins?" Bellatrix taunted her though anger was still on her face. He wouldn't be pleased with this result.

"Actually yes I do have some words." She looked at me, at my friends that were forced to be here like me because of our fathers and she smiled. Smiled. It was beautiful and heartbreaking. "You know, I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me for not trying hard enough when I had the chance." She turned to look Bellatrix in the eyes "My final request is don't make them watch, please. When you kill me make sure they aren't there, I don't want to make them see it."

Bellatrix said something taunting but I could not hear what she was saying, her words echo through my ears, memories of the last six years playing through my head, when I first saw her standing next to Potter, her raising her hand in class, her head inside a book, her punching me, her at the yule ball, just her being her.

Me calling her an mudblood when she told the ugly truth in the second year, me taunting the overside chicken to get a reaction from her, me telling lies about her relationship to the daily prophet, me hating her because she got higher grades, me wanting her dead in second year. Me being me, because someone like me who couldn't like someone like herself. I was the thing I hated the most, my boggart, I was just a clone of my father.

Yet I don't want to be that clone, that person any more, I thought having my father approval would make me feel great though the feeling is destroyed in the knowledge of what I have done.

What I haven't done.

I should have stopped her walking out of the room with Bellatrix, walking to her death. I should have when I first heard her screaming again ran to her and protect her. I should have done a lot of things yet that what I regret the most.

I let her die.

For what, for the greater good, for Potter and the redhead.

Though it been 10 years, I still go visit her along with the rest of the Slytherin.

Pansy always brings pink roses and white tulips to place on her grave, but always start crying not over her death but the bad mistakes she had made. She changed a lot over the years, no longer was she vain and shallow but she became an Healer. She only goes once an year.

Blaise normally goes up to the grave a lot on his own and just talk about the problems he is facing, what he has done that even week on an sunday morning and always seem happier afterwards. I believe they were sort of friends beforehand as Blaise always spent a lot of time in the library at school. I think it was harder on him than the rest of us.

Crabbe and Boyle went once together and that was at her funeral, they felt uncomfortable with going to her grave but on her birthday, they always sit next to each other in silence and drink the day away. I believe it was their own way with dealing with her death.

Nott only goes with his wife Ginny whenever she needs to go up and just hold her, he never told her what happened in the manor, none of us did. We wanted that part of her to herself not to be selfish but to help the others get over her death. Harry Potter had killed himself after the war, the rest of the world didn't know why but we did from the letter he left;

 _He showed me what he did to her._

Even though we didn't see everything due to her last wish but we heard. God they heard her screams and they never stopped hearing them. My crazy ass bitch of an aunt forced us to see her body after what she had done and explained in great detail what she did to her. To see what Bellatrix did ultimately killed Potter and for once I actually felt sorry for him.

And I go to see her each day just as the sun is rising, I sit next to her grave under the willow tree, sometimes talking to her, sometimes not. Wishing for the chance to amend things.

Hopefully one day I will be able to pay my debt.

But at the moment, I am content to grow old at her gravestone.

My first love was a girl I could never have, a love I didn't realize until it was too late. I just believe that she knows. She is of course a know-it-all.

After all when I leave the hill where her grave is upon and look back I see her sitting on her grave with a smile on her face and a book in one hand and her other hand waving goodbye to me.

At least she gotten her second last wish, we are her friends and she is ours.

But to me she is more, I hate her for dying but I love her, Hermione Jean Granger for giving us another chance, forever and always.


End file.
